Ab Uno Disce Omnes
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A oneshot to honor the passing of Stan Lee. Danny didn't always know what he was supposed to do until he looked towards the heroes he admires.


**Danny Phantom: _Ab Uno Disce Omnes_**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Danny**

"Leave it to the fruit loop to make his weapons _more_ painful," I groaned walking up the steps to my room. I had been fighting with Plasmius forever it seems and every time is more painful than the last. "Finally," I said flopping on my bed trying to get comfortable.

I took out my iPod and turn on some classical music. Jazz tells me that it helps one relax. I tried to let go but all I could think is that...a chill ran up my spine. "Great another ghost attack," I rolled my eyes and transformed before flying out the window. "Okay whoever is here show yourself. I am not in the mood to play games," A spectral figure appears on the street. He was dressed in a sports coat with graying hair and eyes hidden behind large glasses.

"I don't believe Jack gave me wrong directions," he complained looking around. I fly closer to him and can't believe it- it's Stan Lee. He looked up and motioned me to come down. I land and ask how he can see me I was invisible. "Invisible? Can you make invisible force fields," he asked as I raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Jack gave me the same look when I suggested that Sue Storm could do that." It hit me that he was talking about Jack Kirby. I asked him what he is doing in Amity Park. "Final inspiration before I hang up for good."

"Inspiration," I asked him confused. He said the man in the purple cape said there was someone here that was impacted by the stories he told. "Man in the purple ca...Clockwork," I asked how he knew Clockwork. "He came to lead me to the other side. He said in this town I could find someone who was inspired to do great things because of my work." My eyes grew wide as I realized who Clockwork was talking about. "If you have time Mr. Lee I have something you should see."

I lead him back to my room and showed him my comic book collection. "That's quite a stash you got there." he said as I explained how his comics first inspired me to be a hero. The first couple of months after the 'accident' I wasn't sure what to do. Should I just live my life if nothing happened? Tell someone about it? Or what?

"It wasn't until I looked at my comics and realized I had the opportunity to do good with them. Like Spider-Man I decided to help people and fight the evil ghosts" Stan laughed asking if I had someone like J. Jonah Jameson spreading bad press about me. "More like an evil mayor who decided my life should be Hell." Stan smiled and said he read about the Fruit Loop man in the paper. He told me he could have done better than going for the 'vampire look' "The only creativity Vlad has is in new ways to torture me."

"All heroes have to be put to test. It's how you grow into who you are." he said picking up one of my comics. "Look at your idol. His girlfriend died by his own hands. But it made him stronger in his resolve to protect those he loved," I thought back to Dan Phantom and how I promised never to abuse my powers again. "It seems like you went through the same thing kid. I can see it in your face." I stood amazed that he could know that by looking at me. "Don't be surprised Danny," he said picking up another comic. "Ah X-Men. They fight for a world that doesn't understand them."

I thought back to after the incident when Walker took control of the town and framed me. I thought about quitting and letting the town deal with the ghosts themselves. I was about to say goodbye to ghost hunting when I remember reading X-Men. They were hated by most people yet they protect them. "What would Professor Xavier say if I told him about it."I asked myself. He would tell me to continue fighting ghosts and protect the town.

"The man in the purple cape was right," Stan said snapping me back to the present. "It seems my work influenced you a great deal." Just as he said that a portal opened up. "Looks like this is my stop Danny," he said walking towards the gateway. Before he left I asked if he could answer one thing. "Anything kid name it." I asked if the clone saga was his idea or..."I had nothing to do with that mess," he laughed walking toward the portal. "Never give up true believer," he waved goodbye before stepping through the vortex.

"Excelsior!" I called out saluting him as the portal closed.

 **Rest in Peace Stan. The world won't be the same without you.**


End file.
